


I Can't Keep Kissing Strangers and Pretending They're You

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Harry confronts his feelings.





	I Can't Keep Kissing Strangers and Pretending They're You

It was nearing midnight when someone knocked on Severus’ door. He was tempted to just stay in bed and pretend to not be home, but the knocking continued, getting louder by the second. Severus grumbled under his breath, walking to the front door clad in only his panam bottoms. 

“What!” Severus shouted as he threw the door open. He froze as he noticed Harry Potter standing at his door. Cheeks flushed with an obvious drunk blush. 

“We need to talk,” Harry slurred, pushing past Severus and almost falling over as he did so.

“What do you want Potter?” Severus sighed closing the door and turning to face Potter. 

“I can't keep denying this. I can't. I CAN'T!” Harry shouted, running a hand through his hair. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you,” Harry exclaimed, causing Severus to freeze. 

“You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying,” Severus waved off his statement. “Go home and rest Potter,” he dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand, turning to walk back upstairs. 

“I'm not as drunk as you think I am,” Harry muttered. Severus paused, turning to face him. Harry held a small vial in his hands, and Severus knew what it was immediately. A sobering potion. “I meant what I said. I can't deny my feelings any longer,” he sighed sitting on Severus’ couch, head in his hands. “Merlin I know it's wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong. Everyone keeps telling me it's just a phase, just a stupid crush and that it will fade, but it's been a year. It's obviously not just a crush,” 

Severus growled, stalking over to Harry, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at him. He knew he shouldn't do this, that he should just kick Potter out, but he couldn't. If Potter wasn't going to hide his feelings anymore than why should he?

“You're 25 now Potter, you can't let people tell you how to feel,” Severus growled again, watching as Potter's pupils dilated just a little more. 

“Yeah?” He paused, licking his lips. “You're right,” Harry leaned forward, capturing Severus mouth in a lust filled kiss. Absentmindedly Severus wondered how Potter- Harry- would feel if he knew that Severus had been doing the same thing, but now wasn't the time for words. Now was the time for action, for taking what was his.


End file.
